Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:Image Guidelines
The following guidelines outline the process of uploading images, including naming conventions and formatting. Image uploading All images in the game can be obtained by taking a snapshot of your device's screen with the appropriate image on it. The process for doing so varies by device. iOS Based Devices *Simply press the home button and the sleep/wake button simultaneously to take a snapshot of your screen. *Snapshots taken are automatically sent and stored in your device's "Photos" section. *Simply transfer the relevant photo to your computer and from there, upload it to the wiki. Android Based Devices *Screen capture on Android is more complex, with the process varying based on the device you use, and the OS version you're running. *If you're running Android 4.0 and above, simply press the "Volume Down" and "Power Button" at the same time, holding them down for at least a second. *If you're running Android 2.3 and below, and you are not rooted, you'll need to use an app like No Root Screenshot It to take screen caps. Alternatively, if you're running a Samsung phone, pressing the "Home" and "Power Button" simultaneously will do the trick. *If you're running Android 2.3 and below, and you are rooted, you can use and app like Screenshot UX to take screenshots. Alternatively, custom roms like Cyanogenmod have the functionality built in. Image formatting Images taken from the game should generally be cropped to only the most relevant parts. However, more post-processing may be required, depending on the device on which the game was played on. When uploading card pictures, please ensure that they are one cohesive whole without the in-game navigation bar attached. To do this on non-tablet devices: *Capture the top and bottom of the card separately as two pictures and upload them to a computer. *Use image editing software such as Photoshop to fuse the two halves together. Do the best that you can with this! As long as the two halves reasonably match up, it should be good enough for the wiki. In terms of file format, both JPG and PNG are accepted. However, we recommend PNG as the format of choice (see this wiki article for more information). A PNG compressor, though not required, is highly recommended in order to ensure optimal loading times for everyone. A good one may be PNGGauntlet. Naming convention Images uploaded to the wiki should have descriptive names which represent what the image is, or its purpose. There are two main image types; thumbnails for the card gallery and the main image for the card page For card images, please use the exact title of the card when saving or uploading them to the wiki. This makes it possible for others to find the image and link to it. *eg. For Flaming Werewolf, save its card page image as "Flaming Werewolf.jpg" or "Flaming Werewolf.png". For the thumbnail images as above same name but append "_thumb" to the end. This makes is possible for other wiki users and our automatic templates to find the image and link to it. *eg. For Flaming Werewolf, save its card gallery thumbnail as "Flaming Werewolf_thumb.jpg" or "Flaming Werewolf_thumb.png". The Wikia image uploader can handle nearly any character for use as a file name, except for "|" (pipe), "[ ]" (bracket), "{ }" (curlybrace), and "#" (pound/hash) symbols - don't be afraid to use the exact card name, including all parenthesis, commas, and spaces. If the Wikia software has an issue with a file name, it'll let you know when you try the upload. Image Sizes In general, the images submitted may be of any size. However, certain images possess specific size requirements. Take note of the following: *Main card images will need to be at least 350px wide but the recommended size is × 852px. *All card thumbnails images should be taken from the gallery pages within the game. This way, they do not have to be re-sized to × 130px.